


Discworld Edition

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [6]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hags, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sex Positive, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Millicent's magical doorway left them in the middle of Überwald, it's not a bad place for a Hag to be.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Everyone
Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531325
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Discworld Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Millicent Avoids a War first if you want this to make some sense, this is just one ending from that story.

There had been little surprise, when on clearing the densely packed forest that had an awful lot of remains in it, that they walked into a rather anxious crowd of villagers, complete with pitchforks and burning torches.

“You with the Baron then?” A ruddy-cheeked blacksmith type demanded from them, as the other villagers huddled behind and cheered her on.

“No, although should we be?” Remus asked politely, holding his hands up as the crowd hissed and a pitchfork was waved at his chest.

It had taken a while for the villagers to be convinced that the three strangers weren’t in fact sent by the Baron, although one of them had looked suspiciously squirmy when they’d mentioned the Baron liked to spend much of his time as a wolf. 

On learning that they were in fact Wizards, Millicent had looked a little upset about that, they were directed to the nearest town to catch a carriage into Ankh-Morpork to seek out the help of the Unseen University, Millicent had been advised that she might prefer to seek out the Seamstresses’ Guild.

As it was, after a long trek through the ramshackle mud roads to the town, which had Remus keeping a tight leash on Millicent who had tried several times to slip away into the forests, they reached the first parting of the ways. Millicent had, with the aid of a swarthy looking stable hand, purchased with a favour, one that would stick with the lad until his deathbed, a nag and a map. It was the last time all three would be together at the same time.

As Millicent roamed in the direction of a place where she’d heard a rumour of a fellow Hag, Remus and Neville both had continued on to the seat of power. Remus had soon met up with a lovely female Were hiding in the Guard, and Neville was happily slipping into the role of perpetual student.

Millicent had the homing instincts of well, a Hag, but the brains of a Slytherin, so by use of her wiles had been able to make her way to the front door of one Granny Weatherwax. All signs had been promising, it was a cottage that any Hag would have been proud of, and the steel in the old frame only made Millicent grin.

There had been a collective releasing of breath after the two were seen shortly after, Nanny Ogg had been less than pleased with Jason after he’d announced he’d taken a Witch to see Granny Weatherwax. She’d soon approved of the newest edition to their small coven, even if Granny had complained at the lack of a true maid.

Millicent was gifted a nice cabin, just the other side of the woods to Granny, after she had bloomed into something that even Nanny had doubts about when Greebo had decided to spend a lot of time around her. The number of teenage pregnancies had taken a rapid decline in the village too, which some mothers complained about. Though, after they’d approached the two older Witches and had been assured that Millicent wasn’t doing anything to bespell the youths, the rumours soon died down.

Millicent was quite happy in all, living up with Granny and Nanny, Granny who understood her more Haggish nature for the darker side, and Nanny for the cookbook that Millicent had worked her way through as soon as she’d been gifted a copy by lovesick swain.

She’d gotten on quite well with Agnes, though Perdita X reminded her a bit of Pansy. Still, it had been little hardship to step back for a few years to allow Agnes time to shine, it had made Granny happy at least, to have a real maiden once more. Millicent had taken the time to go and visit Susan, who she’d been introduced to through Death who had taken an interest in the young Hag who had continued to be a young Hag.

Millicent had returned from seeing her friend, and bumping into Remus who had looked the picture of contentment with his small brood of cubs milling around his feet, to the aftermath of the Vampires. She’d soon cheered Agnes up, by introducing her to Neville, who Remus had sent to see Millicent as a way of getting him out of the Unseen University for once. 

Granny had merely glared at Millicent at the loss of another maiden so soon after fostering a good one, Millicent had grinned, before returning to her letter to Susan.

Whilst she didn’t get to do all the things a good Hag should do, it really wasn’t a bad life at all. Not a bad life at all.


End file.
